1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices and more particularly to integrated circuit memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different modules of an integrated circuit device may operate at different voltages. For example, some modules can be operated at a relatively low voltage in order to reduce power dissipation and increase operating speed of the device. The relatively low voltage may be insufficient for other modules, such as memory. Such modules are therefore operated at a higher voltage. A voltage level shifting circuit is typically used to provide an interface between modules operating at different voltage levels. However, level-shifting circuits can require considerable device area and consume significant power.